


Double Agent

by mayoho



Series: Various Marvel Universes Drabbles [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Jasper Sitwell, Double Drabble, Gen, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper Sitwell isn't really HYDRA. He's better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Agent

Jasper Sitwell isn’t sure what he feels, proximity to the edge of a building will do that to a person. He does know that he doesn’t feel the confidence he puts behind the statement “Captain America will not push me off the edge of a building.” Jasper does not understand how anyone could miss the ruthlessness lurking behind the yawning pit of sadness lurking behind Roger’s half smile. He wonders if Coulson saw it--if he walked into death for a childish ideal or a team of broken misfits. (Maybe in Coulson’s incomprehensible head, they were one in the same.)

Jasper Sitwell hopes he doesn’t die here. It is (mostly) not a selfish instinct. His brain is the sole receptacle of years of deep-cover intel and he has so much to tell anyone who will listen. Unfortunately, Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Natalia Romanova will not, he suspects, listen. He’ll pretend to fold under the stress--tell them what they’ll believe--and pray Pierce doesn’t decide he’s expendable before he can debrief in full. But who will he tell? It’s written plan as day across Roger’s face that SHEILD won’t survive this if he has anything to say about it.


End file.
